10 Letters
by Akihito Kage
Summary: Psychoshipping Letters written between Bakura and Marik might reveal more about these two than people realise. YMxYB written for 10letters on LJ
1. Beige and Blood Red ::colour::

Ok, so these are a bunch of one-shot drabbley things I'm writing for the **10letters** community over on LiveJournal. Basically its a bunch of letters that are written between Bakura (Yami no Bakura) and Marik (Yami no Malik). Some are yaoi, some could be seen as friendshippy.

On with the show then!

* * *

Dear Bakura,

Egypt sucks without you, seriously. I mean, Malik's bitch of a sister keeps watching me and checking on me to make sure I haven't done anything. Like there's anything to do over here anyway. Most I could do is blow up the Sphinx or something, but Malik won't let me have the Rod, so getting the explosives for that would be too tricky.

I bet you could get them easy enough, Mr King of Thieves. How's life back there in Domino anyways? How many times has the Pharaoh kicked your ass since I left? Poor baby, I'm not there to kiss it better for you.

Why the fuck Malik forced me to come back to Egypt with him, I have no idea. Even the freakin' colours are driving me crazy out here. Everything is too bright and too beige. I need shadows, and darkness, and chaos. How is it possible for a desert to still be beige even at night? I snuck out just to try and get some respite from the brightness but it still bugged the crap out of me.

It was never this bad back in the old days, was it? I could swear it was never this hot or bright. Malik said it's something to do with global warming, whatever _that _is. The new you totally couldn't handle being out here, heh heh. You're practically a vampire with how pale you are, 'Kura. The blood thing only adds to my theory.

Its sunset now over here. I wish you were here to see it. It's blood red. Your favourite colour.

**Marik**

PS If you're wondering why I'm writing, it's 'cause Isis refuses to let me on the computer ever since I threw the last one out of the window at a pidgeon. I got it!

* * *

Review please!


	2. Raining All The Time ::rain::

The reply to the previous letter.

* * *

Dear Marik

Baka. You can just as easily squash a pigeon with a baseball bat. Its more satisfying and you wouldn't have made your hikari pissed off. Letters will have to do for now then I guess. Any chance you know when you come back? Annoying the Pharaoh ain't as fun without you around. Plus I'm running out of ideas to torture him and you always come up with good ones. Oh, and no he hasn't kicked my ass at anything since you left, but feel free to kiss it anyway.

It's been raining non-stop for the past few days over here. I don't mind rain at all but my weaker half complains like a bitch. That pointy haired dude (Honda?) had a huge crash on that motorbike of his the other day, and lucky me was witness to the whole thing. The roads downtown have been flooded since the drains can't take all the water, and turning a corner he skidded right across the tarmac and smacked right into a tree! You should've seen the explosion his bike made! It's just a pity the mortal wasn't actually on it when it burst into flames. Also a pity it was still raining 'cause the fire was put out kinda quickly with it.

I think rain is my new best friend. The Pharaoh's stupid game shop was flooded two nights ago. Bad news was that it meant oh-so-kind Ryou let the midget and his master stay with us while they got it sorted, but good news is that I get to torture him! So far he's gotten an ice cold wake-up call and I switched the sugar for salt in his coffee. _15 times_. You'd think he'd learn by now.

Missing your sexy ass,  
**Bakura**

* * *

Click the button and review pretty please


	3. Identity ::who?::

Another letter from our dear Egyptian psycho

* * *

Dear Bakura

Have you ever wondered who you are? I know you claim to be the King of Thieves, and whatever other title you care to give yourself, but do you really know _who _you are?

We are Darkness, we are Shadows, we are Nightmares. That is _what _we are, but is it _who _we are?

Seriously, so much time alone makes me think about things like this. Malik is working and Isis is at the museum and Rishid is fuck knows where. Malik's blocked me out of his mind so I can't mess with him so I've entertained myself by musing about our existance.

I know what we are, 'cause that's easy enough to work out. I know who we claim to be, 'cause that's obvious too. But... who are we really?

**Marik**

* * *

Reviews are love


	4. We Are Damned ::nightmare::

Reply to 'Identity'

* * *

Dear Marik

Honestly, I don't know who we are, and it drives me insane to think about so I just don't. Maybe we aren't meant to know. Do any of these mortals know who exactly they are?

We are destined to live a nightmare, Marik. We don't know who we are and probably never shall. We have to watch as people around us age and die while we live forever, unable to pass on to the afterlife as punishment for what we did in the past.

I suppose we used to know who we were, back in Egypt. We were thieves, tomb robbers, murderers, and we were happy being that. Happy to take what we wanted and never give it back, happy to outrun the Pharaoh's guards simply for the rush.

Now we live with the consequence. I suppose who we are is the damned. We're not even human. We might grasp onto a small part of humanity but lets face it, we're cursed. We are who we are, and who we are happens to be spirits bound to golden items made of the dead.

But I guess its not so bad, because at least we're damned together.

**Bakura**

* * *

Reviewers get hot bishes


	5. Best Ideas ::imagination::

Thanks for the reviews guys! ^_^

* * *

Dear Kura

I hate my mind. Stupid thing keeps me awake most nights because of the damn things it comes up with. Like right now, I should be asleep but instead my imagination is keeping me awake with random imagine-ings of things. So I'm writing to try and make myself tired.

Seriously, my mind comes up with weird things. Like putting a rat in a blender, or seeing if snakes melt in the microwave. I've actually done the first one, much to Isis's dismay. Heh heh, you should've seen her face. I didn't realise the blasted thing had a lid so there was blood all over the kitchen! Malik nearly died from laughing so much. I dunno if he was laughing at Isis fainting or the state of the kitchen. Could've been both.

Ever imagine the Pharaoh on one of them spitroast things? I saw this cartoon last week and some rabbit or something was tied to a stick over a fire, and I just thought of the Pharaoh right away. We should totally do that one day, Kura! Yeah, I come up with the best ideas ever, don't I?

Think of me much, Kura? I think of you loads. I fucking hope Isis lets me and hikari come back soon. Why did she even drag us here anyway? I can't remember. We're much better back over there. Maybe she's trying to keep us from killing the Royal Pain-in-the-Ass.

**Marik**

**

* * *

**

R+R. I'll love you forever


	6. Cold Shower Dreams ::smut::

Thanks again for the reviews! Only 4 more chapters to go after this X3 But I have plenty more fic challenges to keep myself occupied.

(I tried _so _hard to keep this PG-13 XP My mind just wanted to make it as dirty as possible)

* * *

  
Dear Rod-boy

You think _your _imagination is annoying, try having mine. The dreams this fucker comes up with makes me miss you even more. You know what kinda dreams I'm on about. The ones where I'm chained to a wall and you're dressed in nothing but leather hotpants and thigh high boots.

Hmmm, or maybe you'd like to hear about the dream I had where you're the one chained to the bed, covered in hot wax, moaning my name while I tease you mercilessly with a simple feather. Ooo, or the one I had last night that left me rushing for a cold shower. The Millennium Rod is more kinky than people realise.

I think you can tell I'm horny just by reading this. When the fuck are you coing back, asshole? I need to you to shag me until I can't walk... Ok, I can't believe I just said 'shag'. Damn Ryou and his Britishness. Next thing you know I'll say 'snog' instead of 'kiss'.

But yeah, you think your imagination keeps you up at night, well mine keeps me 'up' in a totally different way.

**Bakura**

* * *

  
R+R. It makes me feel special.


	7. Missing You ::cry::

This one uses the prompt _Cry_. I tried not to make it depressing but I seem to be just going downhill with all of these XD

Enjoy

* * *

Dear Bakura

Sometimes its a bitch being someone (something) who was created out of despair and anger and hatred. It means I get depressed very easily. Or quickly at least. Last night I couldn't sleep (again), and like you know, my mind wanders, and I started thinking of how lonely it is over here. Sure, there's Malik and his bitchy sister and annoying over-protective Rishid, but... its not the same. I'm only here because they don't trust me on my own back there. Sure, Malik is my other half but its not as if we talk properly besides insults and him telling me off for exploding the toaster or throwing that tangly leaf thing in a pot at the TV.

I miss you. I know you're probably thinking I'm an idiot but I miss your sexy ass and your psycho eyes and your creepy grin and the way you scare old ladies just by laughing for no reason and how you end up with pocket fulls of random things you don't even realise you steal (remember the time you ended up with over 200 guitar picks?). Its so fucking boring without you. I actually cried last night. In my sleep of course. Wouldn't catch me crying willingly. But Ra-damn it, it bugged the crap outta me. I'm going insaner than usual over here.

Is it ok to cry? Are we allowed? Obvious answer would be yes or no, but think about it; We're dead. What do the dead have to cry about? Are we allowed to be lonely? Depressed? Angry? I curse the Pharaoh for binding us to our items, but at least the bastard is stuck as well.

Aaand you probably think I'm a stupid idiot for thinking about it but there's not much to do at night when I can't sleep and can't move around without waking one of the other three fucktards in the house. Plus I was kinda freaked out when I woke up crying. I've never cried before, I don't think.

Missing you  
**Marik**

* * *

R+R, you'll get brownies.


	8. Respite from my Mind ::parents::

_Parents _was this prompt. The mood is lifting! Don't you love me for updating twice in one day too XD Well, spare time in English class actually gives me ideas)

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Marik

If we're not allowed to cry then that's just plain weird. Why shouldn't we? And I don't think you're an idiot. I think you're a sap. There's a difference. But how many times have I woken up from a nightmare and you've held me while I cried? Too many times for my liking but apparently you need me to mention it.

Wanna know what those nightmares are of? Watching my parents being forced to jump into a pot of molten gold. No one seems to realise that the Millennium Items are made of dead people. More specifically: my family. And those bloody dimwits wonder why I'm so pissed off at Yami so much. His family killed mine!

I miss you too, y'know. I've had more nightmares since you've been gone and I never knew how good it felt to have someone hold me after. Oh great, the sap is catching. Well, it's true. I guess we need each other more than we realised. What's that cheesy clich d saying? You don't realise what you've got until its gone? At least you're coming back. You are coming back aren't you? You better be. Tormenting those bastard ducklings is getting boring (I have deduced that with the way they follow each other around so much, the Pharaoh's bitches are ducks).

Get back soon, you whore.  
**Bakura**

* * *

R+R my darlings! You'll get... a free hat.


	9. I'm Going Home ::writers choice::

No prompt this time ^^ It was writer's choice.

Enjoy!

* * *

  
Dear Kura

I'm finally coming back! Malik cracked and yelled at Isis about why she brought us back to Egypt and it turns out she wanted us to not have any... temptations I think she put it. Meaning she didn't want us going crazy and trying to take over the world again, which was entirely me not fairy-boy.

But anyways, we're catching a flight on Friday night so we should be there Saturday morning. I can't wait to be back in Domino. I never thought I'd say I was sick of Egypt, with its sand and sun and annoying tourists and really religious people and bugs and.... ok, I'm gonna stop there.

And guess what? Malik admitted why he wanted to go back. He wants to see the mini-Pharaoh. I can't believe I never thought to probe his mind about this crush! I'm gonna torture him to no end about it until he confesses to the smurf. I wonder what His Royal Bitchness would think about that? He was annoyed enough when his mini-me had that crush on Anzu (Why her? She's.... blergh!). Don't you think he's way too protective? Wouldn't catch us acting like that. Malik can fuck who the hell he wants as long as its that that friendship-girl.

So, yeah, I'm coming home. Hoooooooome. You better be nekkid and tied up when I get there. and leave your window open. I can't be bothered going through the door.

**Marik**

* * *

  
R+R, its nearly over!


	10. Welcome Back ::writers choice::

This is the end! Another writer's choice. Marik comes home 3

Enjoy!

* * *

  
Dear Sexy-Ass

About bloody time! I was wondering when, if ever, you were coming back. The Pharaoh is driving me crazy now. I have completely run out of ideas to annoy and torment him that don't involve blood and death (Ryou said he'd take away my computer if I got blood on the carpet. Bitch.)

Nekkid? What the hell? Where did you learn to write you assfuck? That's not even a word. you spend way too much time on the internet. But no, I won't be naked and tied up. I refuse. I'll kick you in the nuts if you even try.

Rah, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Ryou actually asked me if I was ok yesterday. And he never asks that unless I look like shit. So curse you, you made him worry about me. Yes, I'm blaming you, I'm obviously not to blame here.

This will probably get to you just before you leave. Hopefully. I will leave my window open (I always do, it's a habit now). Why the fuck do you insist on using the window? You have a key to our house, use it! you insa-

A soft creak of his window made Bakura drop his pen and whip his head around to look. There, a couple of days early, Marik sat on the window ledge with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Without words, Bakura stood up, walked over, and smash their lips together in a passionate kiss. He felt twitchy figners tangle in his hair, and a wandering hand squeeze his ass. Bakura smirked into the kiss. Oh, how he'd missed his psycho.

* * *

  
R+R, because you know you love me

Just wanna thank all of those who have reviewed and favourited. I didn't expect this to be so popular ^^ You sure know how to make a fanboy happy XD You all get cookies! -brings out a big box of cookies and plushies-


End file.
